User blog:TheWiseUnicorn/What Does Destiny Think Of...?
You know, this just sounded quite interesting... And it's been a while since I last developed Destiny as herself. So here's Dest giving her sincere and honest opinion on x idea/person/anything! Feel free to ask her anything and boom, she'll answer y'all. <33 'Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow' Oh, Robyn! She's so sweet and kind! I mean, she's just like me - we're always trying to see the positive shiny part of situations! I royally like her and to me, it seems impossible to not like her. Her other half, Plucky, is also pretty great - even if she's a little bit of a troublemaker who can get on the naughty list sometimes - but truly someone bold and brave, in my opinion. People with multiple personalities are people just like us, and of course they deserve all the love like anyone else (so obviously Plucky and ''Robyn deserve all the love we all are willing to give)! <3 'Light Wishington Light is, definitely, a ''bright ''girl! I love how simply cheerful and happy she is! Though sometimes I cannot understand some stuff she says because she talks too fast, she is definitely a very kind soul! I royally hope she can be happy with her destiny, without the whole lamp part. I also admire the fact that she is supposed to grant wishes and all - sounds like a snowonderful thing to do, doesn't it?! Brittania Pendragon Britt has a heart of gold, and I find her destiny royally amazing. I'm sure she's going to be a snowonderful queen someday, even better than her pops! She's an hexcellent listener and is always willing to help everyone, and that is, obviously, something admirable! Audaline Syne Audy!! Honestly, I have no words to describe Audy. Everything about her is amazing - and she is truly one of my best friends forever after! Her destiny is unquestionably incredible and I royally admire it to death, and dear Grimm, Audy you're simply the best!! I sincerely hope we can both bring some awesome Christmas to those around the world and I hope fate and time won't part our paths - I will always carry Audy in my heart with much love and affection! She might live a little in the past, but our friendship is present and future. <33 Renegade Charming Rene might get on the naughty list due to her troublesome behaviour sometimes, but she is, frankly, a sweetheart! Her fun-loving and adventurous nature is so adorable! I should only give her the advice to think a little more before acting, but honestly, I think that's what makes Rene, Rene. I'm glad she finally decided to join the Rebel cause and I hexpect she can be very happy with her future! Rene, here's to you finding your happiness and pursuing your dreams! (Also her fire powers are awesome, you know.) '''Gingerbread & Peppermint I think it's pretty obvious that I got a sugar high on both gingerbread and peppermint before... But it was practically prophesied that it would happen one day, right?! Gingerbread and peppermint are one of the best things in the world, needless to say! I royally wish the school cafeteria could serve them more often... Though I'm sure some other fairytales and legends would also get high on them... 'Sophinx Riddleton' Oh, yes, Sophinx... Well, she always seems so polite and kind to me. She never failed on being quite charming with me, and always has good manners. Some people here and there say some other stuff about her... Some quite sinister stuff about her, but you know what? Even if she has that bad part everyone speaks of, I'm pretty sure she's actually a very delightful company to have around. Nevertheless, I never spotted her on the naughty list, soooo... I also love her hair, but I royally hope she never caught me staring at how marvellous it is because, you know, that would be weird! 'Nobelle Fox ' Nobelle, on the surface, seems like a very cute girl, and I'm being serious! I'm a little afraid she might hang around with the wrong people. Don't get me wrong, I believe no one should be judged by their looks, but her buddies scare me a little... But, Nobelle! I wish I could see what she's thinking, sometimes. I should really try to be her friend, shouldn't I? I wonder if she would accept me in her social circle... I also heard that she has a rather unfortunate vision on life and future, and I hope I could change that, someday.... 'Lycas Br'ervolk' Lycas is that kind of fairytale who tends to see the worst part of things - if only I could show him all the shiny sides of situations! He might think that being emotional when you're a villain is a bad thing, but it royally isn't. It's okay to cry at simple things and it's okay to feel too much - it's just part of who he is. I wish he could see that, and perhaps I could help him with that... Needless to say, he is a cutie pie (does it sound weird??) 'Lelio Colombo ' Lelio is so friendly and sweet, and his smile is so warm!! Of course he makes the best pies, and has a very unique talent for baking - I'm always spotting him in the kitchen hallways when I go baking. I wish he could teach me how to speak Italian, but I guess Lelio is a little bit shy sometimes... I hope he can overcome this little shyness so we can actually talk to each other! 'Zelica Cloak ' Zelika could be a little less selfish sometimes, and a little more altruistic... Nonetheless, she's a very smart and intelligent girl and knows where she's going, and I truly admire that about her! I also royally like her magic, and even though she might deny it sometimes, I believe she's very, very skilled! 'Glaucio Pedroso ' Glaucio always seems so relaxed and chill... I truly wish I could be a little more like him when it comes to this! I wonder what goes through his mind and I hope it's not too bad to make him as calm as he is today... Fairytales might find him cold and distant, but I think his eyes tell us that he's here and he cares, and I think he's pretty warm and caring from a point. He has a very funny sense of humour and I always laugh at his jokes, even if we don't talk that much! Glaucio is, indeed, someone I'd like to know better! <3 'Recene Caribou ' Recene has been in my life since we were nursery rhymes and I find him to be so awesome!! I just can't wait to work with him someday (even though he is a Rebel, and of course I fully support him on becoming a speed skater, but I'd love to work with him, you know)! I royally do hope he goes after his dreams, but don't forget his origins - our origins ''- and eventually pay us a visit to tell us about his amazing adventures as a speed skater! 'Pythia Adalinda I love cheerful people, and Pythia is no different! She is so helpful and truly has such a sweet and welcoming smile! She is, in fact, such a hero - mostly because of her positivity and willingness to help others! I find everything about her personality to be very charming and royally sweet like honey! I wish I could be her friend, y'know! I'm sure we'd get along hextremely well! <33 George-Michael Bernard Pendragon ''' I'm sure Georgie could be a little less neurotic and worried about everything. He's so young and has so much to enjoy in life... Nonetheless, I absolutely like him! I find his personality to be very endearing and something about him tells me that he's going to be a snowonderful king someday! Also, his loyalty and ideals are very, very admirable! Category:Blog posts